Os narcisos também mudam
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Quando se larga tudo por um amor é dificil aceitar que um dia ele possa acabar. Mas e quando você tem que engolir o orgulho e voltar para tudo que abandonou? DG Angst.
1. O começo

**N/A:** Ohhhh! Finalmente vai pro ar... Eu pensei em tanta coisa pra dizer nesse momento, mas eu não consigo lembrar de nada. Bem, fica pro próximo capítulo. Por hora eu me contendo em deixar a minha dedicatória.

Essa fic é das minhas duas grandes amigas Aquelas pessoas com quem você pode contar sempre, sabe? São com elas que eu afogo as minhas magoas, e também foram as betas dessa fic. Então, se vocês estão lendo ela hoje, agradeçam a elas, pois se não fosse o apoio eu nunca ia terminar isso. Mari e Marih, eu amo vocês, tá? Vocês são as melhores amigas que eu tenho no mundo inteiro.

* * *

- Você nem ao menos me deixou falar! - Sentado no sofá de couro, o garoto loiro argumentava com seu pai, que parecia decidido a não ouvi-lo.

- Não existe nada a ser dito, Draco! Você traiu minha confiança! Juntou-se aqueles bruxos nojentos e espera que eu te receba de braços abertos? Sua cabeça foi afetada por esse amor, garoto? RESPONDA! – Andando do lado oposto da sala, Lucius era um exemplo de elegância. As botas devidamente engraxadas eram de um verde escuro, bem como a longa capa que arrastava pesadamente no chão. Mesmo assim a raiva pela traição do filho era visível em seu rosto.

- Não fizeram nada a minha cabeça, porém me parece que a sua foi mudada por aqueles comensais nojentos. Você não é mais o pai que eu conheci! Você não tem mais personalidade!

- Então você trai todas as minhas expectativas para você, não se importa com a desonra da família, e agora eu sou o culpado? Era só o que me faltava! – Lucius começava a ficar realmente irritado e agora tamborilava os dedos sobre a lareira, numa tentativa fútil de dissipar a raiva.

- Quer me amaldiçoar a viver sem meu amor o resto dos meus dias! Que pai é esse? Pelo amor de deus! Não vê que não pode existir maior maldição do que me obrigar a viver sem Gina? Pessoas procuram a vida inteira pelo verdadeiro amor e poucas acham. Eu o achei e você não me deixa vive-lo. Isso lhe parece justo?

- Você só tem 19 anos. Ninguém acha o amor verdadeiro nessa idade. Você vai trair os princípios da família e vai descobrir que o amor se cansa rápido. Draco, isso não é amor verdadeiro.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que é o amor verdadeiro? Nunca amou ninguém. Casou-se com minha mãe porque era um bom partido. Não tenho o menor receio em dizer que nunca existiu uma gota sequer de amor em sua vida. Não venha me falar o que é amar.

Draco se levantou da cadeira pronto para uma discussão dura, mas não abriria mão do amor pela ruivinha.

- É isso que você pensa? Que nunca amei sua mãe? Pois bem! Saiba, garoto insolente, que antes de qualquer coisa amei sua mãe como ninguém poderia. Como você nunca poderá amar alguém em seu mundinho fechado, você vai se cansar dela, então vai lhe dar um adeus e voltará correndo para mim. Eu me casei por amor, amor verdadeiro, não o que você pensa sentir.

- Meu amor é verdadeiro! Pelo amor de deus, por que não acredita em mim? Dê-me uma chance só. Se você se casou por amor, porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo?

- Quer se casar? Pois bem. Case. Mas que seja longe daqui, saia dessa mansão. Não quero me lembrar que tive um filho que me traiu. Vá e não volte. Viva com sua Weasley, não é o que você pensa que quer? Saia daqui! Não quero ver você na minha frente nunca mais! Você é um traidor, lembre-se que eu te dei escolha.

Lucius olhava com extremo ódio os olhos verdes de Draco, que pela primeira vez em seus dezenove anos respondia aquele olhar com desprezo.

O pai sempre fora o herói de Draco. Um exemplo a ser seguido. Sempre quisera ser como ele, agora ia embora para nunca mais vê-lo. Não era uma decisão fácil. Devia valer muito a pena. Abrir mão de sua família por um amor? Não valia a pena... Mas viver com o receio de ter perdido a felicidade era pior. Sem pensar muito, Draco jogou seu casaco sobre os ombros e saiu dando as costas ao pai. Parou a porta e virou-se.

- Que seja feita a sua vontade, pai. – E sem mais nenhuma palavra foi embora determinado a não voltar

* * *

Respirou fundo, suas pernas não queriam obedecer, pareciam não querer entrar naquele quarto. Apesar de saber que a morte era inevitável, ele não esperava que fosse tão rápido. A doença se espalhara com uma rapidez incrível, os exames mostravam que aquela agonia logo iria acabar. A recaída que ela tivera a noite passada era incomum, mais uma daquelas e era provável que o corpo não resistisse. Provavelmente era a ultima chance de estarem juntos novamente, tocar sua pele. Tomou coragem e entrou.

- Oi Gin. – Draco pousou as flores em cima da mesinha gelada que complementava a mobília daquele quarto branco num hospital qualquer. – Trouxe narcisos. São suas flores favoritas, estavam no seu buquê quando nos casamos. Você se lembra?

O loiro puxou a cadeira de armar que estava ocupando há um mês. Um mês que não dormia ou comia direito. Deu um suspiro curto e segurou a mão branca a sua frente.

- Não... Não me lembro...Conte-me, querido.

- Você esperava a primavera a cada ano só para poder colher os Narcisos que tínhamos plantado no quintal. Juntava todos eles com carinho, um por um, e colocava-os num lindo arranjo em cima da mesa de vidro. E com os que floresciam depois você enfeitava uma tiara de prata que te dei ainda na escola, eles deixavam seus cabelos tão lindos.

Draco abaixou a cabeça escondendo suas lágrimas para que Gina não o visse assim. Todas aquelas lembranças pareciam tão longe, mas não havia nem um mês. O tempo passava devagar entre aquelas paredes brancas. A muito custo tinha aprendido isso.

- Parece tão lindo. Gostaria de sentir o cheiro de Narcisos novamente. Mas já não sinto quase nada. Não... Eu sinto minha vida escapar por entre meus dedos, Draco... Eu vejo meus dias perante meus olhos. Mas graças a você eles não foram ruins. Perdoe-me por te fazer sofrer agora.

Com uma calma quase assustadora, o rapaz levantou, se dirigindo a janela. O jardim lá embaixo parecia tão vivo. Era outro mundo. As flores brotavam de todas as cores e formas, flores que nunca estariam naquele quarto.

- Eu posso ver seu cansaço. – Gina fazia um esforço enorme para parecer bem. – Logo isso tudo vai acabar. Não verei o raiar do sol novamente. Durma... Quando você acordar tudo isso terá acabado.

- Não! Eu não vou!

- Por favor. Vai me fazer sofrer te obrigar a ver essa cena... É um último pedido.

Draco se arrastou relutante até o sofá próximo. Não teria como faze-la mudar de idéia. Deitou-se, decidido a não adormecer de forma alguma. A estar lá quando acontecesse. Passou longos dez minutos olhando a branca parede, até que o cansaço começou a fechar seus olhos. Por mais que lutasse contra, o acumulo de 30 noites mal dormidas começava a pesar. Por fim, seus olhos se fecharam.

Acordou sobressaltado, com o barulho de algo caindo. Alguém derrubara um vidro de remédios no corredor. Levantou-se sonolento, olhando os aparelhos médicos no quarto, seus temores se concretizaram da forma mais horrível possível. Tinha acabado.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem... Terminou, né? Os capítulos são bem curtinhos mesmo. Oh não... Eu não sou má. A Gina precisava morrer, eu não tenho a menor culpa.

No próximo capítulo o enterro acontece. Draco toma um novo rumo na vida e vamos conhecer o único amigo que eles tiveram esse tempo todo.

Daqui a uma semana, estamos combinados? Ok... Quem me deixar review eu respondo no próximo capítulo. Obrigadinha.


	2. De volta para casa

- Nos despedimos agora dessa magnífica pessoa. Boa esposa... Boa filha. Alguém que infelizmente foi cedo demais...

"Esses discursos são tão mentirosos. Falariam maravilhas sobre qualquer pessoa, desde que seja seu enterro. Todos sabemos como a Gina era maravilhosa. Não precisamos de nenhum padre estúpido para nos dizer isso". Esse pensamento ia e voltava na cabeça de Draco enquanto, perdido em lembranças, escutava sem ânimo o discurso longo e arrastado, a última despedida ao seu eterno amor.

- Vamos, Draco. Eles vão jogar a terra. Se você quer dar Adeus é a hora.

Um homem alto, de cabelos negros e desarrumados, depositou a mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Com um suspiro, Draco jogou na cova uma solitária flor. Um narciso.

Olhando o sol que se punha ao longe, caminhavam por entre os túmulos, um silêncio completo. Cada um envolto em sua dor, que ninguém alem deles mesmos poderia entender. Só os dois foram ao enterro. Só os dois entendiam aquele enterro.

- Vamos embora daqui. – Draco disse por fim, assustando o outro. – Tem um café muito bom a algumas quadras. Vamos pra lá.

A porta de correr antiga, de uma madeira quase apodrecida, mostrava a idade do lugar. Muitas pessoas já deviam ter passado por ali, muitas pessoas com histórias muito diferentes, e maneiras diferentes de ver o mesmo lugar.

Sentando-se numa mesa ao lado da grande janela de vidro, Harry olhou fundo nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

- Você não chorou nem uma vez.

- Ela já tinha morrido. Há um mês que não se lembrava de mais nada. Tive um certo tempo para me preparar, se é que me entende. – Draco olhava pela janela, desviando do olhar do amigo. – Ninguém da família dela ainda me perdoou, não é mesmo? Mas não tinha muitas esperanças de que um dia eles fossem mesmo...

- Você foi o vilão que roubou a garotinha deles. Não acho que um dia eles vão te perdoar... A Gina para eles não existe mais. Eu contei sobre a doença... Mas eles fizeram como quem não sabe do que se fala. Eu sou o único que continuou por perto de vocês esses anos todos. – Tomou um longo gole do café fumegante a sua frente. – O que vai fazer agora, Drac? Não há filhos, não há nada te prendendo... O que passa na sua cabeça?

- Eu não sei... Acho que vou voltar. Vou... Meus pais estão velhos. Doze anos mais velhos do que quando eu fui embora de lá. E... O que poderia acontecer?

Harry se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira, imaginando como o amigo seria recebido de volta.

- Não espere que eles te recebam de braços abertos, Draco. Você foi considerado o maior traidor de todos os tempos... E com os comensais não se brinca.

- Provavelmente eu seria um deles, se a Gina não tivesse aparecido. – Se levantou, pegando o casaco de lã preto. – Vou amanhã logo cedo. Não nos veremos por um bom tempo, meu amigo. Mas agradeço por ter acreditado em mim todos esses anos.

A resposta veio na forma de um sorriso amigável. Retribuindo o sorriso, Draco saiu pela grande porta velha do café. Voltaria a enfrentar a pessoa que mais odiava. A quem devotava toda sua raiva. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

- Ah! O filho pródigo retorna ao lar... Que coisa maravilhosa de se ver. – Junto à lareira acesa, Lucius Malfoy exibia um aspecto deplorável aos olhos de Draco.

A velhice lhe atingira de forma muito mais forte do que deveria, e toda a arrogância e altivez que tanto caracterizavam aquele homem pareciam esquecidas pelo passar dos anos. Fora reduzido a uma triste figura, vestindo roupas tão surradas quanto sua aparência, os cabelos embaraçados e desgrenhados como os mendigos. Na mão direita, agarrada firmemente, uma garrafa de Whisky caro, um remanescente das velhas bebidas, lembranças de uma época mais gloriosa.

- Veio ver a decadência de seu pai? O que você deixou... O que você condenou! Eu já devia saber, sempre me dizem "O bom filho a casa torna"!

Gritava tão alto essas palavras que Draco teve a terrível impressão de que toda a mansão podia ouvi-los. Andava de um lado para o outro, como um rancoroso que esperasse 12 anos para fazer o discurso que planejara por esse tempo todo.

– Mas você não é um bom filho e essa não é mais sua casa. Essa casa... É isso... Veio tomar de mim o que resta, não é mesmo? O pouco que me sobrou você vem, como o demônio que é, tomar de mim!

- Está bêbado. Está bêbado e louco. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que estivesse em tamanha decadência! – O loiro olhava quase com nojo para seu pai. – Não me interessa o que é seu! Não quero nada que você tenha conseguido com essas mãos imundas... Trilhei meu próprio caminho, coisa que você nunca conseguiria.

O pouco de respeito que lhe restava esvaíra naquele momento. Todas as lembranças daquele pai altivo pareciam não bater com a criatura repugnante que se arrastava naquele aposento escuro e mofado. Era amedrontador ver com seus próprios olhos o quão baixo uma pessoa podia chegar.

- É isso! Eu posso ver nos seus olhos! Seus olhos traidores, você os herdou de mim! Tenho vergonha deles. Devolva-me seus olhos, aqueles que você não tinha direito de herdar. – Lucius sentou-se em uma velha poltrona púrpura, quase cochichando essas palavras – Você rouba meus olhos e quer tomar minha fortuna. Olhe para mim Draco. Veja seu futuro, um quarto escuro e mofado, um filho traidor que volta para acabar com a sua vida. Não me resta nada! NADA! Acabe com isso, enfie-me a faca e me poupe o sofrimento de me rebaixar a seus pés. Não desvie os olhos, Draco, veja o que você criou. Você é responsável, a culpa é toda sua, só SUA. Você levou sua família a desgraça.

Draco hesitou, mudo a beira da porta. Esse não era seu futuro, preferiria morrer a ter aquela figura a olha-lo no espelho. Sentia pena. Uma pena que ele esperava que nunca sentissem dele.

No fundo, herdara muita coisa daquela família, mesmo que nunca admitisse. O orgulho, por exemplo. A arrogância. Gina conhecia cada um desses mínimos detalhes, e apesar de ver o tão odiado sogro refletir-se neles, ria a cada vez que Draco dava livre vazão a algum, sem nunca revelar o porque da alegria. Mas o outro percebia, e ria por dentro também. E nesse jogo eles iam, Gina fingindo não contar, e Draco fingindo não saber.

Uma pontada machucou seu coração ao relembrar a esposa. A lembrança daquele amor ainda estava muito viva. Sem chorar. Esperava o momento certo.

Quantas pontadas mais seu coração teria que suportar. Não lhe restava mais nada. Quando a perda de seu grande amor se fez concreta, procurou o único apoio possível. Seus pais. Agora que esses pilares mostravam-se também ruídos, não tinha mais onde se segurar, era um errante sem destino, sonhos ou futuro, a seguir em uma rua vazia. Outono.

- Draco... – Ao som de seu nome, o loiro virou-se surpreso, os olhos fixos na porta descascada. Apoiada como que não suportando o peso do próprio corpo, Narcisa olhava-o com a naturalidade de quem imaginara por muitos anos que esse dia chegaria. – Draco, você veio.

Ficou a observar aquela figura por longos minutos, procurando em cada fragmento do rosto, em cada nova ruga, uma lembrança da antiga mãe. Os cabelos, esses continuavam os mesmos. Inquieto, indagava-se se ainda teriam o mesmo cheiro. Precisava descobrir, e só havia uma maneira. Sua mãe havia de perdoa-lo por aquele momento de descontrole.

A passos rápidos, correu até aquela mulher, tomando-lhe entre os dedos os longos fios dourados. Levou-os ao rosto, ainda tinham aquele mesmo toque suave. O cheiro, aquele mesmo cheiro.

- Mãe! – A resposta àquela exclamação veio na forma de um sorriso. O sorriso também era o mesmo. Naquelas poucas coisas, Draco reencontrava sua mãe.

- Vamos, querido. Vamos sair daqui. - Narcisa tomou a mão do filho entre as suas.

"Como estão quentes" pensou o bruxo enquanto era conduzido para fora do aposento úmido.

- Onde "ela" está? – Lucius olhou compenetrado para o filho, esperando uma resposta a saciar sua curiosidade.

Draco parou a porta, não acreditando nos seus ouvidos. O desgraçado ainda tinha a coragem de fazer uma pergunta daquelas. Não queria contar-lhe o que aconteceu a Gina, não merecia o tempo gasto com aquilo. Totalmente frio respondeu:

- Ela foi embora.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, me desculpem pelo atraso exagerado desse segundo capítulo. Eu sei que nada justifica isso, mas se vocês ainda podem acreditar em mim, eu tenho um bom motivo: meu computador está totalmente sem internet. Ok... Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele é um pouquinho maior que o outro, né?

Bem... Obrigado a quem deixou reviews :

**Miaka: **Oh sim! Pode ter certeza que eles foram muito felizes. Mas, talvez, esfregar isso na cara do Lucius não seja uma boa idéia, afinal, com maluco não se brinca.

**Nadia: **Obrigada! Como assim ajudou só um pouquinho? Sem vocês duas eu nunca ia terminar essa história. E mesmo que terminasse, ela ia ficar uma droga sem as minha betas favoritas.

**Mari: **Você não me odeia, boba. Você me ama! Bem... Qual o problema de uma D/G sem Gina? Não dizem que o amor resiste a tudo? Então... Nada é empecilho para o amoooooooooooor.

**Estrelinha: **Pense assim: se a Gina não tivesse morrido, essa fic não ia existir.

**Kah: **Como já disseram, é uma D/G sem Gina. É bem mais focado no Draco que, propriamente, no amor deles. Bem... Acho que agora deu pra entender mais.

**Antônio: **Obrigada, Antônio! Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado.

Bem... Agora eu espero postar o **capítulo 3 **daqui a exatamente uma semana.

Narcisa faz a Draco uma proposta totalmente imprevista. Um encontro no jardim e velhas lembranças sobre uma certa estrela.

Por favor continuem a ler, e até lá. Bye Bye.


	3. Proposta inesperada

**Cap 3. **

Seguindo sua mãe para fora do quarto de Lucius, o loiro se deparou com o grande corredor, onde estavam todos os retratos da sua família, olhos virados para sua face. Cochichos e apontamentos acompanhavam os dois pela longa caminhada, mesmo que não dessem conta disso. Estavam ocupados demais pondo a cabeça em ordem para se preocupar com essas bobagens.

Uma grande porta de madeira como a anterior, que lhe causara tanto ódio, esperava pacientemente pela visita a muito programada. Draco foi envolvido por um calor acolhedor ao adentrar o aposento pouco iluminado, como toda a mansão, mobiliado com apenas uma pequena mesa redonda e suas respectivas cadeiras a lhe fazer companhia naquelas longas décadas. Sentado de frente um para o outro, sentiam que o dialogo pelo qual esperaram tanto tempo deveria ser iniciado, mas não tinham coragem de faze-lo. Com um suspiro sofrido, Narcisa tomou a frente da situação.

- Doze anos, Draco

- Doze anos, Mãe. Os melhores doze anos da minha vida – Draco olhou para o teto como quem se faz de desentendido. – Mas parece que não fizeram tão bem a meu pai.

- Seu pai enlouqueceu. Você o viu, está paranóico, louco. É motivo de piada entre os comensais. - Deu um longo e sentido suspiro antes de continuar sua fala arrastada – A loucura dele começou quando você foi embora, e ele perdeu o único herdeiro que tinha.

O rapaz tentou desviar-se do olhar triste que sua mãe lhe lançava. Fitou a janela, olhando os pingos de chuva que batiam inúteis contra o vidro.

- Ela não foi embora, não é mesmo? Eu posso ver nos seus olhos, eles brilham tristes esta noite. – Narcisa olhou fundo na imensidão azul acinzentado que eram os olhos do filho. Qualquer garota se perderia facilmente naquele labirinto. Mas alguma coisa havia mudado. – Você perdeu a juventude do seu olhar, Draco.

- Estou doze anos mais velho do que aquela época. Mas a culpa é de Gina... Gina levou minha juventude para o tumulo. Junto com minha alma, ou o que me restava dela.

- Então ela está morta... – Narcisa não pode esconder o alivio, mesmo envolta na surpresa que havia se revelado. Acompanhou o loiro abaixar os olhos para as próprias mãos, e entendeu de súbito o motivo do regresso do filho, estendendo os braços para ele. – Venha cá.

Draco ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cadeira da mãe, deitando sua cabeça no colo macio, fechou os olhos, acompanhando o remexer dos dedos dela em seus cabelos.

- Não chore, meu querido. Eu estou aqui agora... – Cochichava essas palavras de forma tão doce, que seria capaz de acalmar qualquer pessoa apenas com o tom de sua voz. Tinha seu bebê de volta em seu colo, como antigamente, chorando por um brinquedo que não podia ter. Agora novamente seus desejos estavam longe de seu alcance.

Por longos minutos ficaram ali, minutos ou horas. Que diferença fazia? Draco tinha encontrado o momento para chorar. O momento que ele esperava desde aquele enterro. Quando se levantou, mais leve, o sol já tinha se ido, e a noite vinha trazer as primeiras estrelas.

Lançou um sorriso a Narcisa, sinal de agradecimento ou apenas para que ela não se preocupasse. Levantou-se vagaroso, mas foi impedido pela mão forte da mãe, que lhe segurava o braço da mesma forma doce de sempre.

- Agora vamos tratar de outros assuntos. – Guiou o filho atordoado para que se sentasse novamente a sua frente. Seu rosto pousou então sobre a lareira acesa que estalava ao pular das brasas. – Draco... Meu querido... Você matou a sua família. Sabe disso... Não faça essa cara, você sabe que é a pura verdade. A dívida que você tem com nosso sangue é imensa... Vou lhe pedir que a pague, não deixe a família acabar de uma forma tão indigna. É o mínimo que você pode fazer pelo seu pai.

- O que você espera que eu faça? Arranje um filho... Continue a família. Ligue para todos os amigos do Lucius e diga que tudo não passou de uma grande brincadeira? – O loiro remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, não esperava nada daquilo. Era uma loucura completa. Como era possível que... Não era possível.

- Eu quero que você assuma o lugar de Lucius como chefe dos comensais. – Narcisa mantinha-se impassível aos olhares do filho. Fechou os olhos e com um longo suspiro, continuou - Se recusar, não é mais necessário aqui. Pode pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Se aceitar, vamos esquecer o passado. O que me diz?

Draco andou até a janela, tomado por duvidas. Se recusasse, perderia a chance de resolver sua rixa com a família, uma briga que tanto o atormentou esses anos todos. Se aceitasse, assumiria ser igual ao pai, em todos os detalhes. Por fim virou-se, austero.

- Tenho que pensar.

- Ótimo... Pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo precisar para pensar. – Narcisa levantou-se da cadeira seguindo até a porta, virou-se antes de bate-la a suas costas. – Seu antigo quarto esteve sempre a sua espera. Você sabe onde fica... Durma cedo.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu postei no dia certo, viram? Não sou tão desorganizada assim. Um pouco, não muito. Poxa... Só três reviews no último capítulo? Fiquei decepcionada! Assim não vou mais fazer fic.

Muito obrigado a quem deixou review. Vocês estão incentivando essa "escritora" a escrever mais.

**Estrelinha: **Obrigada . Bem... Igual ao Draco teve que renunciar aos Malfoys, a Gina também teve que largar os Weasleys. A única pessoa que continuou com eles foi o Harry... Amigão ele, né?

**Mya: **Obrigadinha, Mya. Muita gente me odiou por fazer uma D/G e matar a Gina logo no primeiro capítulo. Mas é bom saber que alguém me apóia! Hehe...

**Antônio: **Thanks. O segundo foi um dos capítulos mais legais (e difíceis) de escrever. O Lucius maluco e bêbado é um personagem muito divertido. Trágico, mas divertido.

Obrigada novamente a vocês três. Aos outros... Por favor, deixem um review nem que seja pra dizer que me odeia. Vocês não vão gastar mais que 2 minutos e eu vou ficar muito feliz.

Alias, me desculpem... Eu comentei do encontro no jardim e da estrela como se fosse nesse capítulo. Mas na verdade é no próximo. Vocês saberão sobre essas coisas daqui a uma semana, no **capítulo 4**.


	4. Lidando com a decisão

Draco remexeu-se, aturdido com a luz que entrava por um pequeno filete nas cortinas. Puxou o cobertor sobre sua cabeça, tentando se livrar da luz, mas não escapando do calor que invadia o aposento. Por fim desistiu de dormir novamente e levantou-se a contragosto.

Um roupão verde escuro esperava-o apoiado sobre uma cadeira. Todo aquele quarto cheirava horrivelmente como sua infância. As cortinas luxuosas, a escrivaninha em baixo da janela, tudo parecia estranhamente igual ao que ele se lembrava.

Vestindo o roupão, olhou interessado pela grande janela que ocupava, quase completamente, uma das paredes. Jardins até onde a vista alcança, lírios, rosas, cravos, orquídeas, qualquer flor que se procure poderia ser encontrada ali. Até mesmo os narcisos, perto do lago, tinham um brilho especial naquele lugar.

Pegou o porta-retrato que estava desde a última noite apoiado sobre a escrivaninha. Gina sorria para ele, ao fundo a casa aonde viveram.

_Lembranças apenas, _pensou o loiro pousando novamente o retrato e saindo do quarto abafado.

Passou pela mesa de café da manhã sem dar muita atenção a toda a comida colocada lá especialmente para ele. Seus pais não estavam e tinha a impressão de que nunca mais haveria uma refeição em que estivessem os três juntos.

Pegou um biscoito e subiu em direção ao corujal. Antigamente costumava ser lotado de pássaros de todas as formas e cores, porém hoje hospedava apenas uma pequena coruja branca. A coruja que Draco trouxera.

Ao perceber a chegada do dono, a pequena ave correu a recebe-lo, pousando majestosamente em seu ombro e dando leve bicadinhas em sua orelha, tentando demonstrar toda a felicidade pela visita.

- Ei menino, pronto para fazer aquela entrega para mim? – Ao ver a coruja estender-lhe a perna prontamente, amarrou uma belíssima carta, murmurando em seu ouvido. – Você sabe para onde levar isso.

Ficou quase a tarde inteira ali, debruçado no parapeito, observando a coruja bater asas em direção ao horizonte. Como queria poder bater asas também. Mas as coisas não são tão simples, a vida humana não é tão simples, mesmo assim nunca se tem motivos suficientes para desistir. Nunca se _pode_ ter motivos para desistir, tudo um dia vai melhorar por pior que esteja, sempre existe aquela luz no fim do túnel. Mesmo que às vezes ela demore a aparecer. Não... Nunca se deve desistir. Draco tomara isso como verdade absoluta, nunca desistiria.

Desceu as escadas desertas até a grande porta que dava entrada para a mansão. Apesar de já terem visto melhores dias, ainda mantinham o velho esplendor e brilho que tivera em seus dias de glória. Deu um suspiro e andou na direção contraria, rumo ao jardim.

O sol começava a se por. Não comera nada o dia inteiro e apesar disso não sentia a mínima fome.

"_Você passa a sentir menos essas coisas quando sente falta de algo", _pensou olhando os Narcisos brancos que tomavam conta da borda do lago. Tomou um deles entre as mãos, sentando-se a margem das águas. Passou os dedos pelas pétalas macias e olhando para o céu percebeu, surpreso, que a primeira estrela já surgira, trazendo para a noite um brilho azul quase imperceptível.

- Gina...

Voltou a abaixar os olhos, envolto em lembranças passadas.

_- Draco, não deveríamos estar aqui fora. Vão sentir nossa falta na festa. – Uma jovem ruiva, aproximava-se do banco no jardim da mansão, onde, desde algumas horas atrás, musica alta e gritaria anunciavam a festa que estava ocorrendo._

_- Não sentirão nossa falta nem que fiquemos aqui o resto da noite. – Replicou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto. Estendeu a mão para Gina, que a segurou sentando-se ao seu lado._

_Um por do sol majestoso refletia-se no lago da propriedade, beleza que provavelmente os donos da mansão nunca perceberam. É triste ver como algumas pessoas não tem sensibilidade para ver o belo, pensavam enquanto observavam, abraçados, o final da tarde._

_- Draco, vou te dar um presente para você lembrar de mim quando estiver longe._

_O Malfoy olhou-a curioso. O que poderia lembra-lo daqueles olhos e ao mesmo tempo estar em todo lugar? Era uma charada que o deixava bem entusiasmado e logo se resolveria._

_- Está vendo aquela única estrela? – Gina apontou para um pontinho azul no céu. O loiro seguiu seu olhar, e realmente, havia uma única estrela fraca brilhando na imensidão azul escuro. – É a primeira estrela que surge à noite. Logo ela vai ser ofuscada pelas outras de brilho mais forte, só podemos vê-la durante uns cinco minutos, mas quando você estiver longe, olhe para ela no final da tarde e eu também estarei olhando-a. Então não se sentira mais tão só. E eu também não._

_Draco tomou por entre os dedos as mãos frágeis da Weasley, beijando-as gentilmente. Era incrível como ela podia ser doce._

_- Obrigada! Agora, melhor voltarmos ou darão pela nossa falta._

_Gina respondeu-lhe apenas com um sorriso e ambos seguiram para dentro do calor da mansão._

- Olhando as estrelas, Draco? – Alguém chegara por traz do loiro pondo uma mão em seu ombro. Instintivamente virou-se para ver quem era, e contemplou, aliviado, seu único amigo nesse tempo todo. Harry Potter. – Vim assim que o Hump chegou... coruja inteligente, se fosse outra não conseguiria ter feito todo esse percurso em tão pouco tempo.

- Ainda bem que você veio. – Draco se levantou, apertando a mão do amigo com um sorriso que a muito tempo não vinha no rosto. – Eu vou aceitar um pedido que minha mãe me fez e é preciso que você saiba. Vamos até uma mesa.

Os dois caminharam silenciosos pelo jardim, não ousando trocar um olhar sequer. Harry fervia de curiosidade, mas sabia que não adiantaria pressionar, Draco não lhe contaria nada antes de estar de todo preparado.

Sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras existentes no jardim, de ferro retorcido, faziam um belo conjunto com a paisagem. Apoiando os pés sobre a mesa, o Malfoy tornou a falar.

- Não fará mal você estar aqui, minha mãe não sai de seu quarto e meu pai está louco. – Harry não pode impedir um olhar surpreso perante noticia – Queria que você soubesse... Vou assumir o lugar de Lucius. Sou eu agora o líder dos comensais. É a única forma de limpar meu nome com a família.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Potter, não queria Draco como inimigo. Mas não teria como convence-lo a mudar de idéia, ele nunca mudava de idéia. Por fim conformou-se, assustado com a calma com a qual recebera a situação.

- Não acredito que seja a melhor solução, você sabe. Mas não vou tentar impedi-lo, se é essa sua decisão. Sabe, entretanto, que sou um auror, então a partir de hoje estamos fadados a inimizade.

- Infelizmente tem total razão. Você foi muito importante para nós... Foi o único que ficou comigo e Ginny, os outros Weasleys, a Granger. Nenhum deles acreditou em nós, e nenhum deles acreditará, não admitirão o erro. Nunca. – O Malfoy virou-se na cadeira, olhando para o céu agora totalmente estrelado. A estrela azul desaparecera. – Ainda não assumi... Por essa noite ainda podemos ser como velhos amigos. Olhe, Harry... O céu está tão estrelado, a quanto tempo não temos uma noite assim? Sete meses? Talvez oito... É uma bela noite realmente.

- Sim, Draco. É uma bela noite... Mas ela vai passando e preciso ir-me. Tenho um jantar e uma cama quente esperando-me na ordem.

- Sobre a cama eu não sei se poderei resolver, tudo aqui é tão úmido. Mas quanto ao jantar, ínsito que jante comigo. Vamos ter nossa última conversa informal...

- Eu não sei não, Drac. Se seus pais me virem ficarão uma fera.

- Eles nunca descem. Jantam, Almoçam, fazem tudo em seus quartos. Não existe perigo algum – O loiro levantou-se da cadeira onde estava, pegou o casaco e fez sinal para que o amigo o seguisse rumo a mansão. – Vamos. Há sempre um prato a mais na mesa.

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** Mari batendo sua cabeça contra parede Beta má! Beta má! Beta má! O atraso foi completamente minha culpa! Mea maxima culpa! Se acontecer de novo... Vocês podem... Vocês podem... Ummm jogar bolinhas de papel em mim? Sério! Não vou mais fazer isso!

Sai Mari com a cabeça abaixada murmurando lamentos para si

**N/A: **Ainda bem que ela admite... Bem... Já que está tudo devidamente explicado, vamos para os agradecimentos.

Obrigada gente... Vocês nem imaginam como os reviews me deixam feliz.

**Estrelinha: **Pois é... Tadinho... Botei ele entre a panela e o fogo, né? A amizade do Harry ele não traiu, pois teve a decência de avisá-lo. Mas quanto a memória da Gina eu já não sei...

**Mya:** Acho que com os Malfoys não tem negociação, Mya. Eles não são muito flexíveis, sabe? Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado da solução para a proposta...

**Aline: **Muitoobrigada pelo apoio! A fic é um pouquinho triste mesmo mas tem alguns momentos bem gostosos mais pra frente... .

**Anna: **Obrigadoo! A continuação está ai enfim... Agora resta esperar o próximo capítulo.

Bem... Obrigada mesmo gente. Vocês são o motivo porque eu ainda estou fazendo isso. Se vocês quiserem ver como o Draquinho vai se sair como comensal, esperem até a próxima sexta-feira (se a minha beta colaborar).

Até o **Capítulo 5**!


	5. Encontro com velhos amigos

Preferia definitivamente se arrumar no escuro, mas de alguma forma nunca conseguia impedir os raios de sol que passavam pelas frestas na cortina. Paciência. Um botão e estava pronto. Aquela casaca realmente lhe caia bem, definitivamente fora de moda, porém infinitamente elegante. Como odiava ter que usar algo que fora de Lucius, talvez tanto quanto odiava a si mesmo por ter prometido a sua mãe que usaria. Mas desde que declarara a intenção de assumir o cargo do pai, fora avisado de todas as responsabilidades. Naquela sala com Narcisa ficara bem claro que aquele trabalho não era brincadeira. Paciência.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no grande e luxuoso espelho. Tudo no mais perfeito estado. Sair da casa com um sorriso seria muito útil, mas quem sorriria numa situação daquelas? Um suspiro úmido e aparatou.

Ainda cheirava a alfazema. A mesma sala... O mesmo cheiro. Era de se esperar, não? Não se lembrava daquele cheiro, e de forma alguma gostaria de ter se lembrado, mas de algumas coisas não dá para escapar, mesmo querendo com todas as forças. Draco olhou ao redor. Nada havia mudado na recepção dos comensais. Seria possível que o resto do mundo tivesse parado enquanto ele estava com Gina? Não... Seu pai era a prova viva disso. Sentou-se displicente em uma cadeira, esperando que a grande porta a sua frente se abrisse para sauda-lo.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que viesse um vulto esquivar-se pela porta e lançar um olhar ao loiro.

- Saia daqui, sua peste! Você não é querido mais por estas bandas... – Era um homem moreno, devia ter a idade de Lucius, e Draco não deixou de sentir pesar ao constatar que era o mesmo homem com quem havia aprendido muitas coisas quando criança, e de quem passava horas ouvindo histórias e jogando cartas. Mas se ele sentiu alguma tristeza ou felicidade em ver o jovem Malfoy ali, seus olhos não demonstravam de forma alguma.

Lentamente Draco caminhou até o homem, parando a sua frente e examinando as novas rugas que lhe surgiram na testa. Levou impaciente a mão ao bolso, tirando um pergaminho enrolado, muito pequeno.

- Venho para tomar o lugar que é de direito de meu pai. – Entregou o pergaminho ao homem que, temeroso, começou a lê-lo. – Sou seu descendente direto de sangue, de forma que, pelo que sei, o lugar passa a mim, não é mesmo? Tenho a ordem escrita de minha mãe se assim for necessário, lógico. Está tudo explicado o suficiente nesse papel, agora, acho que sou seu chefe por aqui.

O velho amigo passou e repassou os olhos pelo pergaminho até ter certeza do que estava escrito, entregando-o de volta a Draco, fez um sinal para que o loiro o seguisse porta adentro, conduzindo-o a outra sala. Apenas com um gesto de varinha, dezenas de comensais saíram pelas frestas e portas, cochichando exaltados, várias cadeiras estavam encostadas nas paredes, que foram logo ocupadas pelo grande número de bruxos e bruxas.

Draco se viu em meio a muitos conhecidos mudados pelo tempo, mas sempre mantendo um ou outro ponto que se pudesse reconhecer. Alguns nunca havia visto, novos demais no trabalho. Tomou fôlego e direcionou sua voz para todos.

- Venho apenas pegar o lugar que é meu por direito. Que era do meu pai e passou para mim, como vem sendo desde o início.

O barulho de murmúrios se espalhou pela platéia. No canto direito uma velha senhora comentava com outra mais nova "Tomar o lugar de Lucius? Chefe, ele? Está louco!", do outro lado o comentário girava em torno de um homem roliço, meio moreno "Que bom. Ele voltou para botar ordem nessa baderna", mas parecia ser esse um dos poucos que acreditavam que o loiro poderia trazer algo de bom para os comensais. Por fim os comentários cessaram, com um breve "Como podemos saber? Lucius e Narcisa não nos disseram nada!".

Draco tomou fôlego novamente, tirando o papel e estendendo-o de forma que todos pudessem ver.

- Estão vendo? É uma carta de minha mãe... Podem passar quantos feitiços quiserem, fazer quantos testes forem possíveis. Cortem minha cabeça se essa não for uma carta verdadeira.

Alguns bruxos ao redor suspiraram esperançosos com a imagem formada em suas mentes, a qual envolvia uma cabeça loira rolando em direção a um pote de palha velha, porém, com grande desanimo todos observaram que o loiro falava a verdade. A letra miudinha e fechada de Narcisa, difícil de ser reproduzida, podia ser vista por toda a extensão do pergaminho. Não havia o que fazer, a lei dos comensais não podia ser mudada e dessa vez estava do lado do Malfoy, como não estivera por muito tempo. Por sangue, o cargo era dele.

"Faremos de você General. Guiará uma batalha para mostrar o seu valor. Se o fizer toma o lugar de Lucius, senão, sai daqui antes que possamos olhar para sua cara". Draco abaixou a cabeça. Podia exigir que dessem a ele o cargo, mas preferia chegar de maneira amistosa. Concordou levemente com um aceno, para alivio da maioria dos comensais.

- Eu... Estou meio cansado agora. Em que quarto eu fico? – Disse por fim, lançando um olhar inexpressivo a todos e seguindo um deles por uma passagem estreita do outro lado da sala.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu atrasei um pouquinho, né? (olha para o calendário) Noooossaaaa... Tudo isso já? Estou me saindo péssima com datas.

u.u'

Acho que atrasar tanto assim é imperdoável para uma fic que já ta toda escrita, então não vou mais prometer os dias de capítulo novo, ok?

Alias, fiquei triste. Só dois Reviews? Assim nem tem graça...

**Estrelinha: **Bem... O Draco nem é tão culpado assim. Convenhamos que ele tinha uma dívida muito grande com a família. Não dava para não atender o pedido. Beijos .

**Mya: ** Se você encontrar a estrela me avise, porque eu nunca procurei por ela. Mas eu acho que vai ficar sentada o dia inteiro e, quando a noite chegar, aparecerão muitas estrelas ao mesmo tempo. Mas é a vida, né?

Eu ficaria feliz se os outros pudessem deixar reviews também. É tão desestimulante não saber o que pensam do que você escreve.

De qualquer forma

No **capítulo 6**: como será que o Draco vai se sair sendo um comensal? E a amizade entre ele e o Harry onde fica? Vão ter que esperar para ver... .


	6. Alguma coisa sai errado

**Capítulo 6. **

Na verdade, não gostava de se esconder, mas naquelas circunstâncias não havia alternativa alguma. A varinha estava a metros de distância, graças a um feitiço lançado direto em sua mão - que agora latejava, sangrando e quase em carne viva -, recuperar o precioso objeto de madeira parecia realmente impossível estando ali, no meio de um confronto direto entre aurores e comensais. Draco arriscou uma olhada por detrás da mesa que o escondia. Tinha que, de alguma forma, voltar para o campo de batalha, pois ficando ali, seria considerado um covarde, e conseqüentemente perderia seu posto de general e a chance de assumir o lugar de Lucius.

Enrolou a mão machucada no lenço branco que sempre carregava no bolso. Era tomar fôlego e ir, parando apenas com a varinha em mãos. Puxou o ar e foi-se para um campo de batalha vazio. Vazio? Não podia ser... Um minuto atrás aquele lugar fulminava em ódio.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo um terrível calafrio percorrer sua espinha inteira.

- Olha só... Um ratinho preso... Que divertido! Foi abandonado pelos seus comparsas, Malfoy? – Draco virou-se confuso, fitando a pessoa que lhe dirigia essas palavras. Cabelos escuros, olhar penetrante, voz doce, mas, acima de tudo, mandona. Tudo aquilo se resumia em uma única palavra: Granger. – É um desprazer imenso vê-lo. Se você se mover mais um dedinho eu juro que faço um buraco na sua barriga do tamanho de uma bola de golfe.

Draco correu os olhos pelo aposento, aparentemente todos os comensais tinham batido em retirada. Todos menos ele. Fora pego pelo inimigo, não conseguira se mostrar um bom comandante, e seria morto ali mesmo. Ou, quem sabe, o levariam como prisioneiro, numa tentativa inútil de usa-lo como isca para os outros. Obviamente ele já não tinha tanto valor assim e acabaria por passar dias sem ninguém vir busca-lo. E no final o matariam.

Então era assim que acabava? Dessa forma? Morto pelas únicas pessoas a quem fora leal, visto como o comensal que ele nunca fora. Era uma maneira idiota de terminar a vida.

Uma esperança brilhou no fundo da escuridão de sua alma. Harry. Ele deveria estar aqui em algum lugar. Caçou com os olhos o amigo, parando em um ponto onde um grupinho isolado procurava por amigos ou inimigos em um monte de moveis destroçados. Lá estava ele. Tinha que lhe chamar a atenção de alguma forma ou, pelo menos, manter a Granger ocupada até que Harry botasse os olhos sobre ele.

- Você cresceu um bocado desde a última vez que nos vimos. Também, faz tanto tempo... Graças a sua cabeça dura. Não pode entender que uma pessoa muda. E isso não é um elogio.

- Você não está em condições de falar mal de mim, garoto. – Hermione deu uma risada, balançando a varinha apontada para Draco. – Já te ocorreu que eu posso te matar aqui mesmo?

Uma mão pousou sobre o ombro da garota, fazendo com que essa suasse frio. Um sorriso amigável lhe indicou que estava tudo bem, enquanto a mesma mão abaixava a varinha.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, não é mesmo? Não vamos matar um prisioneiro de guerra sem dar a ele a chance de ser salvo. – Harry falou de forma doce, aproveitando um momento de distração de Hermione para dar a Draco uma piscada com o olho esquerdo. Abraçou a garota, impossibilitando-a de argumentar contra sua decisão. – Vamos ter que mantê-lo na ordem por pelo menos um tempo. Já está na hora de aparatarmos... Vocês aparatam e eu vou leva-lo a pé já que ele não sabe onde deve ir.

A bruxa lançou um olhar perverso ao loiro. Queria mata-lo pelo que ele fez a sua amiga... Mata-lo da forma mais dolorosa possível. Mas não se pode contrariar as ordens do chefe e mesmo se pudesse, não o faria ali. Por fim abaixou a cabeça, aparatando como fizeram os outros membros da Ordem.

- Então você voltou mesmo? Decisão corajosa... Mas você sempre teve quase tanta coragem quanto teimosia. E isso te faz um bocado corajoso. – Deu um sorriso, abraçando o velho amigo, sentindo-se tão aliviado por vê-lo bem quanto Draco sentia por ele estar ali e tê-lo salvado. – É bom te ver... Então, parece que o seu reencontro com Lucius não foi tão ruim quanto pensávamos.

- Muito pelo contrário! Não esperava que ele estivesse tão mal. Meu pai enlouqueceu e é por isso que eu assumi o cargo que era dele.

- Enlouqueceu? Como assim? É verdade que não o temos visto nas batalhas, mas daí a enlouquecer é um passo muito grande. – Harry olhou desconfiado para Draco, começando a caminhar e fazendo sinal para que o loiro o seguisse. – Você não está fazendo sentido Drac.

- É uma longa historia. Eu te conto pelo caminho. – O Malfoy olhou para o céu estrelado da noite que seguia. – Está uma noite tão bonita, não é mesmo? Imagino que deva haver uma festa hoje em minha homenagem entre os comensais... E a grande atração será que eu não estarei lá.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu nem demorei tanto, em? Já tava quase me esquecendo como esse capítulo é bonitinho. Gosto da relação do Draco com o Harry nessa fic e, talvez tenha sido a parte mais legal de escrever. Hahaha... E já que a Marih me fez conter os impulsos de transforma-la numa slash, eles tem uma amizade bem bonita.

Mas agora é que a parte legal da fic começa de verdade. Não... Ela não vai ficar mais alegre, talvez mais interessante. Mas as coisas tendem a ficar piores pro Drac.

Bem... Hora de responder reviews.

**Estrelinha: **Bem... Parece que a vocação dele não era mesmo ser comensal. Mas eu não reclamo, prefiro ele bonzinho.

**Rafinha: **Obrigada ! Eu ia achar engraçado se vocês encontrassem alguma D/G parecida com a minha. Eu nunca havia lido uma fic desse shipper até depois de ter terminado essa fic. Na verdade, minha experiência com fics not slash é quase nula. Mas eu gostei da experiência.

Gente (fazendo cara de cachorro chutado do caminhão de mudança), por favor, mais reviews. São elas que fazem todo esse trabalho valer a pena.

Agora... No **capítulo 7**, o Draquinho vai ser finalmente apresentado a Ordem. E pelo Harry, como será que eles irão reagir? Bye e até lá.


	7. Em um novo lugar

**Capítulo 7.**

Draco passou seus olhos pela sala bem iluminada. Nenhum dos presentes parecia acreditar na história que acabaram de ouvir, talvez fosse realmente fantasiosa demais. Quem sabe? Passando os braços pela cadeira a qual sentara ao contrário, tendo o encosto a sua frente, dirigiu-se aos bruxos em um tom provocativo.

- Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar que eu seja um bom rapaz? Cara... Eu devo ter feito coisas muito ruins para vocês... – Jogando os cabelos loiros para traz, deu um sorriso cínico. – Incrivelmente não me lembro de nenhuma.

Harry pode ouvir um murmúrio de desaprovação da parte de Hermione, bem como de tantos outros aurores. Se Draco continuasse arrogante dessa forma, ia ficar difícil defende-lo. Lançou um olhar repreensivo para o amigo que, finalmente parecia decidido a baixar a bola.

- Eu fui a única pessoa que ficou com o Draco esses anos todos. Com o Draco e a Gina. Não façam essas caras, vocês se lembram da Gina. Ela sempre ajudou vocês não é mesmo? Um amor de pessoa... E quando ela precisou o que aconteceu? Viraram-lhe as costas. Ele é muito melhor do que vocês se lembram. Basta uma chance.

Hermione se remexeu descontente na cadeira. Nenhum dos aurores parecia disposto a acreditar na bondade do Sonserino. Por fim uma pergunta se fez escutar.

- E porque então, todos esses anos, você não nos contou que ia vê-los?

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Eu até pensei nisso, mas vocês acreditariam na inocência dele? Iriam me chamar de traidor, bater as portas na minha cara. Mas nada ia mudar. E eu ainda ia perder meu emprego. É muito mais cômodo acreditar no mesmo que os outros... Poupa-nos do trabalho de analisar a questão.

Um burburinho de desaprovação correu o salão. Os aurores pareciam não ter gostado de serem chamados de preguiçosos. Mas, no final das contas, não se nega uma chance a quem a pede... Muito menos quando esse pedido vem reforçado pelas palavras do chefe. Apesar de muito mau humor e pouca força de vontade, os aurores haveriam de ceder uma hora ou outra.

- Agora com licença que vou providenciar acomodações decentes para Draco. – Harry levantou-se de súbito, puxando Malfoy pelo braço. Parou a porta do corredor, virando-se para os outros. – Assumo responsabilidade por qualquer coisa que ele fizer. Se sair um pouquinho da linha, podem manda-lo embora. Fora disso, tem a minha permissão para andar livre aqui dentro... E quem contrariar minha ordem sofre as conseqüências. Fui claro?

Sem esperar a resposta entraram pelo corredor seguindo-o até o final, e depois por uma passagem mais estreita, até chegar a um amplo quarto com duas grandes janelas. Uma cama de dossel e uma mesa bem cuidada, com sua respectiva cadeira, eram a única mobília do lugar. Mesmo assim era aconchegante. O lugar mais aconchegante em que Draco estivera desde a internação de Gina.

- Você enfrentou todos eles por mim... Obrigado. – O Malfoy sentou-se na cama passando a mão por sobre o lençol de seda. – Mesmo que fosse seu escravo o resto da vida ainda te deveria uma.

- Não se preocupe. Não será necessário. – O moreno deu uma risada, sentando-se ao lado do amigo na cama. Com uma expressão apreensiva passou os olhos por sobre o loiro. - Se bem que não seria má idéia.

Rindo divertido, Draco abraçou forte o outro. Era a única pessoa em quem ele confiava de olhos fechados. E agora ainda mais.

- Que bom que você está bem no final das contas. – Harry se levantou, andando até a porta. - A terceira porta daquele armário dá para um banheiro. Pode tomar banho, há roupas nas outras portas. Depois eu venho aqui para vermos esses machucados. Definitivamente, você não está acostumado com brigas.

Novamente Draco se viu deixado sozinho contra a vontade. Não queria que Harry fosse embora, nem mesmo queria estar ali. Mas Potter tinha razão, precisava de um banho. Desenrolou a faixa de pano que lhe cobria a mão machucada quando perdera a varinha. Não estava tão mal agora, parara de sangrar.

Com um suspiro curto, abriu uma das portas, escolhendo a roupa que lhe estava mais próxima. O banheiro era revestido de ladrilhos azul turquesa, e cheirava quase completamente a chocolate. Despindo-se enquanto a água escorria para dentro da banheira, Draco fez as contas de todos os machucados que conseguira naquela batalha. Nunca estivera tão arranhado, quebrado, picado e sujo assim... Definitivamente, não nascera para aquilo.

Mergulhou completamente na banheira, prendendo a respiração numa tentativa fútil de livrar sua cabeça de todos aqueles pensamentos. Tudo que acontecera desde a morte de Gina... A entrada como comensal... A captura... Os membros da ordem.

Olhares... Falas... Granger... Potter... Narcisos... Alfazema... Lucius.

A primeira estrela...

"_Que bom que você está bem no final das contas" "Foi abandonado pelos seus comparsas, Malfoy?" "É um desprazer imenso vê-lo"._

Precisava de ar. Correu a esponja pelo corpo, tentando se livrar de toda aquela poeira. Precisava ficar ali e pensar em outras coisas. Deitou a cabeça na borda da banheira, perdendo completamente a noção do tempo que se passava.

Foi trazido de volta à realidade por uma batida leve na porta.

- Drac... Você já acabou? Eu trouxe as coisas para cuidar desses machucados.

Será que tinha ficado tempo demais ali? Talvez tivesse até dormido. Enrolando uma toalha em volta da cintura, abriu a porta dando de cara com o amigo.

- Desculpa Harry... Eu... Acho que esqueci do tempo.

Com um sorriso consolador, o moreno empurrou-o até a cadeira, sentando-se na cama e abrindo uma maleta com todos os tipos de ataduras e pomadas.

Draco fingia ouvir a musica que Harry cantarolava enquanto fazia curativos e limpava ferimentos. Mesmo não escutando a canção, o loiro percebeu quando essa foi cortada bruscamente, o Potter havia percebido o estado em que ficara a sua mão direita.

- Droga... Isso está feio. – Examinando com cuidado os dedos, levantou-se correndo porta afora, deixando-a aberta de modo que uma corrente de ar frio passou pelo pescoço do loiro. – Eu vou precisar de mais coisas!

- Mas... – Antes que se pudesse argumentar Harry já estava longe, deixando um Draco inconformado e de toalha. Distraído, olhou por uma das janelas a procura de um canteiro de flores no imenso quintal. Não havia nenhum.

Um vulto se aproximou da porta aberta, fazendo com que o Malfoy virasse instantaneamente. Granger.

- Você veio aqui me tirar do sério? – Balançou os cabelos molhados, fazendo com que algumas gotas respingassem na garota. – Perdeu seu tempo... Eu estou muito bem e nada muda isso.

- Eu não vim te encher, Malfoy... Eu estava passando pelo corredor... Por que? Agora também é proibido? – Hermione olhou com desgosto o corpo bem modelado do rapaz. – Vista uma roupa. Não é educado ficar andando de toalha na casa dos outros.

- Eu visto o que eu quiser e você não vai dizer nada por que não se arriscaria a brigar com o seu amado Harry. – Draco saboreou o poder que aquelas palavras tinham de enrubescer a jovem bruxa. – Sua testa diz "Eu te amo" cada vez que você o vê Granger... Só vocês que não perceberam isso.

- Quem não percebeu o que? – Parado a porta, Harry tentava carregar uma maleta de remédios particularmente grande.

Um sorriso divertido invadiu o rosto do Malfoy enquanto via Hermione tentar explicar tudo. Ia se enrolando cada vez mais e qualquer hora haveria por confessar.

- Não é nada de mais... Só a Granger que não havia percebido o machucado na minha mão. – Falou-lhe o loiro para a surpresa da bruxa que com um olhar confuso no rosto, saiu correndo porta afora, deixando um Harry atônito.

- Ah... Deixa para lá. – Harry sentou-se na cama, abrindo a caixa e tirando algumas ataduras. – Agora estenda essa mão. Vamos cuidar disso antes que fique pior.

* * *

**N/a: **Estamos chegando perto do meio da fic. Devagar e sempre... Gosto desse capítulo, foi divertido escreve-lo. Trabalhoso e divertido, se é que isso é possível.

Vamos aos Reviews?

**Estrelinha: **Você acha? Ele podia ter morrido dessa vez... Mas ainda bem que não morreu, né? Santo Harry...

**Dodis: **Eu acho que o Harry deve ter confiado na Gina e não no Draco. Com o tempo a Ginny mostrou pra ele que o Malfoy não era tão ruim assim. Isso não aconteceu com os outros, porque eles preferiram deserdar a Weasley a ter que aceita-la com o Drac. O Harry é um cara legal, não acha?

Obrigada pelos Reviews, fiquei super feliz.

Quem puder me deixar outros para esse capítulo, eu agradeceria muito mesmo. Mas não vou forçar ninguém.

E no próximo capítulo, vamos descobrir como o Draco vai ser virar vivendo junto aos aurores. até lá.


	8. Uma ajuda pessoal

Ela puxou a garrafa de café azul turquesa que jazia sobre a bancada de pedra, enchendo a pequena xícara até a metade. Com um suspiro demorado sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da longa mesa de madeira que ocupava boa parte da cozinha empoeirada.

- Saia daí. Vamos... Por que está me seguindo? – As palavras pronunciadas por Draco tinham um tom ameaçador, apesar de apontadas para a porta aberta e aparentemente vazia. – São duas e meia da manhã, não se cansa de atazanar a minha vida não?

- Acha que eu vou deixar você ficar andando pela ordem assim? – Uma Hermione meio sonolenta se arrastou por detrás da porta. Estava envolta em um roupão púrpura e usava os longos cabelos escuros presos em um coque mal feito.

O Malfoy olhou-a desinteressado, fechando um dos botões da camisa social que vestia e levando aos lábios a xícara.

- Como quiser...

Pega de surpresa pela resposta, Mione puxou uma cadeira se sentando a frente do loiro. Estava decidida a não desgrudar os olhos dele nem por um minuto sequer.

- Como você sabe sobre o meu... Bem... Interesse no Potter? – Mexendo a colher do açucareiro, tentava fingir indiferença, coisa que não fazia muito bem.

O outro se limitou a apenas levantar levemente as sobrancelhas, tomando mais um gole do café fumegante.

- Está escrito na sua testa. Em letras grandes e douradas... Mais eficiente que um cartaz de néon. Você não é uma pessoa que sabe esconder seus sentimentos, sabia?

- E... Você acha... Que ele também... – Hermione corou levemente, abaixando os rosto para que o outro não percebesse. Totalmente inútil. – Gosta de mim?

- Já isso não eu posso dizer com certeza... Você vai ter que descobrir sozinha. – Draco levantou o rosto, dando um sorriso encorajador a bruxa. – Nunca tenha medo de perguntar... Você vai se arrepender o resto da vida se não tentar.

A Granger levantou-se, pegando a garrafa de café e enchendo uma outra xícara, bem como a que estava com o loiro.

- Como você sabe? Se você realmente amou Gina como diz ter amado, então isso não aconteceu.

Draco sorriu ao ouvir a resposta provocativa. Passou um momento em silêncio, ouvindo o gotejar agudo da torneira na pilha de pratos.

- Mas eu teria me arrependido o resto da vida se não o tivesse feito.

Como por encanto, o olhar de Hermione se tornou mais doce. Começava a acreditar na inocência do bruxo. Talvez ele estivesse certo e a errada todo esse tempo fosse ela. De qualquer forma, se tinha a aprovação de Harry, não podia ser de todo ruim.

- Logo vai amanhecer. É melhor dormirmos. - Pegando as duas xícaras vazias e colocando-as na pia, o loiro ajoelhou-se à frente da bruxa. – Eu realmente fico feliz que você finalmente comece a acreditar em mim. De qualquer forma, boa noite.

Levantando-se, Draco seguiu pelo conhecido corredor que dava direto em seu quarto. Não esperava levar tanto tempo tomando uma xícara de café. Mas valeu a pena.

Esfregando os olhos ainda tomados de sono, o Malfoy seguiu cambaleante em direção a sala que, contrariando todas as expectativas, estava apinhada de aurores. Ao avistarem o loiro, diversos deles paravam de conversar para espiar, enquanto outros simplesmente ignoravam aquela presença. Aproveitando caminho que se abria a sua frente, Draco se pôs a procurar Harry, de nariz sempre empinado, afinal um Malfoy nunca deixa de ser um pouquinho sequer arrogante.

Não foi preciso procurar muito até avistar o Potter, abraçado a um rapaz no meio da multidão. Rony Weasley. Um sorriso invadiu-lhe a face ao pensar naquele nome... Weasley... Soava tão bem não interessava a quem pertencesse.

Colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do único amigo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, dando um risinho ao ver a expressão de horror que começava a tomar conta da face do ruivo. Alguém ainda não havia sido informado sobre as noticias

- O que... Como você chegou aqui? Tire suas patas dele... ou eu... eu faço um buraco na sua testa do tamanho de uma bola de golfe.

Ron segurava sua varinha a milímetros da cabeça do Malfoy, que não pode conter o riso ao lembrar aonde recebera a mesma ameaça. A ouvira da boca da Granger, mas na ocasião era seu estômago que corria perigo.

- Cara... Se vocês tivessem coragem para cumprir as ameaças eu já seria o próprio campo de mini golfe. – Com um sorriso cínico abaixou a varinha de Rony. – Agora... Não venha cantar de galo para cima de mim Weasley.

O ruivo procurou com os olhos o apoio de Harry, porém este estava virado para Draco, com as mãos sobre seus ombros e cochichava algo nem seu ouvido.

- Bem, Ron... Eu preciso ter uma conversa com você. Algumas coisas mudaram por aqui enquanto você estava viajando. Venha... Eu te conto tudo na cozinha.

* * *

- Harry... Pode chamar a Granger para mim?

Draco se encontrava sentado no batente da janela, estampando na cara um daqueles sorrisos enigmáticos que Harry sabia eram usados apenas quando o amigo estava tramando algo.

- Um nuque por seus pensamentos.

Um brilho rápido passou pelos olhos do loiro e seu sorriso se intensificou ainda mais.

- Nem que você me oferecesse o gringotes inteiro.

O Potter retribuiu o sorriso, saindo porta afora e retornando alguns minutos depois, seguido pela bruxa requisitada. Um aceno de cabeça foi o suficiente para que entendesse a mensagem e se retirasse, deixando os dois, até então inimigos, sozinhos.

- O que você quer, Draco? Não pense que está bem comigo só por causa da noite de ontem.

- Não devia ser tão grossa assim com quem só quer te ajudar a conquistar o amor da sua vida.

Hermione olhou confusa para o rapaz que mexia incansavelmente na capa suja que usara na batalha. Como ele poderia ser de alguma ajuda? Ou ainda... Como ele poderia querer ajudar?

- Aqui está. – Draco retirou da manga da camisa uma pequena presilha de cabelo. Tinha na ponta mais grossa um Narciso entalhado em Âmbar, uma pedra preciosa de coloração amarela. Prendeu-o nas mechas da Granger, entregando-lhe um espelho de mão. – Então... O que acha? Gina o usava na primavera. Eu carreguei para a batalha como amuleto, mas parece que não deu muito certo não é mesmo? Quase tive buracos enormes em mim duas vezes.

Hermione deu uma risada ao ser lembrada de sua ameaça. Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Talvez o Malfoy não fosse tão ruim, afinal. Talvez tivesse cometido o erro de julga-lo pelo passado. Uma onda de remorso a invadiu quando pensou que não confiara o suficiente em Gina, e nunca teria a oportunidade de se desculpar por isso.

- É lindo... Mas não vai conquistar o Harry por mim. Duvido até que ele note, é impossível existir uma pessoa mais distraída.

Um sorriso divertido invadiu a face do loiro, enquanto esse guardava o espelho de mão novamente no armário.

- A presilha é apenas uma ajudinha pessoal. É pra dar sorte. Não se preocupe, use-a o dia de hoje inteiro e fique atenta ao relógio. Quando for oito horas vá para a varanda ver as estrelas. Lembre-se, oito horas, em? O resto deixa que eu me viro.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem pela demora. Eu tinha ficado meio brava por receber apenas um review nessa fic e, como vocês viram, quase a larguei de mão. Relevem os erros desse capítulo, mas ele não foi betado (porque se eu fosse esperar minha beta, nunca ia ter animo pra postar).

Bem... Deixa eu responder o único review que me mandaram.

**Mya: **Brigada . Espero que você volte a ter internet rapidinho porque, pelo que sei, você gosta um bocado de fóruns, não é? Hehe... Boa sorte pra convencer a sua mãe de que não é tão caro assim.

Obrigada mesmo Mya. Vou deixar registrado, que se eu não tiver nenhum review nesse capítulo, posso desistir de vez, ok? Sem pressão.

Até o capítulo 9...


	9. Tudo pronto?

Azul... Ou seria verde? Hermione se distraia tentando adivinhar a cor que mais se aproximava da emanada pela estrela mais brilhante aquela noite. Definitivamente era azul. Estava há vinte minutos esperando algo que não sabia o que era exatamente. Talvez fosse azul esverdeado.

Um burburinho veio traze-la de volta para a realidade, duas pessoas conversavam na sala ao lado. Tagarelando para o ar, alguém transpôs a porta que dava acesso a varanda.

- Harry? Com... O que exatamente você está falando?

Como que saído de um transe, o moreno se pos a procurar pelas paredes até dar de cara com a porta fechada.

- Draco... Ele estava conversando comigo e agora... Não...

Um sorriso maroto invadiu o rosto da bruxa e está agradeceu imensamente por o outro ser distraído demais para nota-lo. Sem dizer uma palavra, o rapaz virou-se a fim de voltar a sala pouco iluminada. Um giro da maçaneta foi suficiente para constatar que a pesada porta de madeira estava trancada por dentro.

- Draco Malfoy! O que você está aprontando ai dentro seu sacana? Ah quando eu por as minhas mãos em v... Abra essa porta! Eu estou ouvindo você ir embora e... DRACO VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE.

Hermione não pode conter a risada prazerosa que se apossou dela. Então era isso que ele estava tramando, desde o começo ele quis ajudar. Era a situação perfeita realmente... Sozinha com seu amor naquela varanda vendo a noite passar. Que sonho.

- Droga... Não tem ninguém em casa além de nos. O que ele está aprontando dessa vez? Eu já sabia que devia ter repreendido na hora daquele sorriso maroto. Se ele dormir e esquecer de abrir essa porta eu juro que arranco aqueles fios loiros um por um! – Incapaz de fazer algo Harry reclamava para si mesmo enquanto se juntava a Granger. Apoiou-se no batente da varanda observando a lua. – Noite bonita, não?

O sorriso que se seguiu foi o suficiente para fazer Hermione desmanchar. Era incrível como aquele bruxo podia ser encantador, bonito e... Sexy... Por que não? O cabelo despenteado e a camisa social meio aberta deixavam-no especialmente tentador aquela noite. Mione levou a mão à tiara que ganhara de Draco...

"_Para dar sorte"_

Será que daria mesmo? Estava na hora de descobrir e a bruxa não se sentia nem um pouco confortável com isso.

- Bonita tiara... – As palavras pronunciadas por Harry provocaram um desagradável arrepio na coluna de Hermione. Ele reparara. – Gina tinha uma muito parecida, eu me lembro. Mas fica especialmente bonita em você.

A ruiva sentiu suas faces enrubescerem tão rapidamente quanto possível. Como responder ao elogio? Alias... Foi um elogio? É lógico que foi um elogio... Senão por que ele diria algo assim? Tinha que ser um elogio...

- Você confia muito no Draco, em? – Soltou um suspiro aliviado ao pronunciar uma frase que mudasse a direção da conversa. – Sabe... É estranho... Ele é um Malfoy...

- Te garanto que não o é por opção. "Sempre se deve dar um voto de confiança as pessoas", não é isso que dizem? Eu decidi dar uma chance aquele Malfoy arrogante que se apresentava a minha frente. – Um olhar triste invadiu a face de Harry, que ainda olhava compenetrado as estrelas. – Ele tinha olhos apaixonados e... Bem... A Gina sempre me deu motivos para confiar nela. Se dizia que aquele loiro era uma boa pessoa devia ser verdade. E era.

Uma balançada de cabeça foi suficiente para espantar a tristeza dos olhos do bruxo que, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, tornou a bater os punhos contra a porta.

- Abre essa merda Draco! Se minha varinha não estivesse ai eu juro que já tinha aberto era uma rachadura na sua testa.

- Harry... É tão ruim assim ficar aqui sozinho comigo?

Aquela pergunta o apanhara de surpresa. Subitamente o bruxo parou de forçar a porta. A boca se abrira, mas não saia palavra alguma. Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Andou a mão pelo corrimão gelado até chegar a de Hermione, pousada sobre o ferro. Tomou-a entre a suas, chegando mais perto da amiga. Nunca tinha percebido como ela ficara bonita nesse tempo todo. Nunca tivera tempo para perceber.

- Não é isso... É... Ótimo... Ficar aqui com você.

Inconscientemente passou um braço pela cintura da bruxa, trazendo-a mais para perto. Os rostos se aproximando lentamente. Sim... Ela ficara linda. Lentamente. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante. Lentamente. Quase sentia o gosto daqueles lábios contra os seus. Lentamente...

_Clic_

Uma cabeça loira escorregou pela porta agora aberta, espiando a cena. Draco soltou uma risadinha divertida frente ao casal.

- E ae?

- Draco, seu tapado. Eu tinha trabalho a fazer! – Harry soltou-se de Hermione, andando em direção a saída marcada pelos seus chutes. Deu uma piscadinha de lado para o amigo, se certificando de que a Granger não percebesse.

Ainda ostentando o sorriso divertido, o loiro andou até a bruxa. Parando a sua frente, deu um suspiro.

- Desculpa ter interrompido uma hora tão... Tocante. É que o resto do povo chegou e, com a confiança que eles tem na minha pessoa, se vissem vocês trancados aqui fora enquanto eu andava livremente lá dentro, me matavam primeiro para depois perguntar. Mas pelo menos agora você sabe que ele te ama.

Hermione soltou uma risada prazerosa, abraçando o Malfoy com tanta força que foram obrigados a recuar dois passos em direção a parede.

- Obrigada.

- Oras... – Draco passou uma mão pelo cabelo da Granger, enquanto retribuía o abraço – Se você passar a confiar um pouco mais em mim, tudo vai ter valido a pena.

- Pois bem... Eu confio em você. Tenta não desperdiçar isso, está bem?

A bruxa ainda se arriscou a depositar um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do outro, antes de se separar dos seus braços e perceber aqueles dois olhos que os observavam.

- Até você, Mione? Não... Você é pior... Um caso com o Malfoy? É repulsivo!

Rony lançou-lhes um olhar enojado, andando em direção ao longo corredor dos quartos. Com um pedido de desculpas murmurado displicentemente, Hermione se pos a correr atrás do amigo.

Draco estava novamente sozinho. Apoiou-se no parapeito, observando a noite que começava a clarear. O nascer do sol naquele lado da cidade era mais bonito.

- Se pelo menos você pudesse confiar em mim... Eu tentei Gin. Todas aquelas pessoas que me odiavam. Todas aquelas pessoas que eu tentei que vissem meu lado bom. Todas elas me odeiam ainda mais agora. Por que uma pessoa não pode mudar? Por que é tão difícil admitir que alguém pode mudar... - Deu as costas para a noite estrelada, andando em direção a porta. – Não vale a pena mudar.

Os muitos aurores que se amontoavam na sala de visitas pareciam ainda não terem se acostumado com a presença dele naquela casa. Enquanto cruzava o aposento, milhões de comentários de repudio e ameaças de morte chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Não dava a mínima para o que pudessem dizer ou pensar. Na verdade, prestara mais atenção no movimento de sua mão abrindo a maçaneta da sala do Potter, do que em qualquer ameaça que aquela gentinha proferira.

- Harry?

- Drac... Ainda bem que está aqui. Precisamos conversar. Más noticias.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, tomando lugar a cadeira de couro na frente da mesa de Harry. Más noticias? O que podia acontecer para piorar a situação?

- Bem, Draco... Eu vou ser bem direto, você não é mais uma criança. Aconteceu uma coisa na mansão Malfoy. Um dos quartos pegou fogo, e... Lucius estava lá.

- Meu pai morreu? – Um olhar de preocupação invadiu o rosto do bruxo quando Harry confirmou a informação com um balançar de cabeça. – E minha mãe?

- Narcisa está com alguns parentes distantes. – Um suspiro de alivio sincero invadiu o quarto. - Você foi dado como morto entre os comensais e, bem, sua mãe não queria morar sozinha naquela casa enorme.

O loiro parou por um momento avaliando a situação. Levantou-se cauteloso andando até a grande janela que ocupava uma das paredes. Então seu pai estava morto. Sua mãe se mudara para longe. A dinastia Malfoy acabava ali. Sem herdeiros, o nome simplesmente seria enterrado. Enfim... Cumprira seu papel.

- Ótimo... Isso me livra da promessa que fiz a minha mãe. Isso me livra de ser um Malfoy e quita minha divida com a família. – Encostou o rosto contra o vidro gelado. – Eu não devo mais nada a ninguém. Vivi ao lado da pessoa que amei, fui comensal para salvar a reputação da minha família. Vim parar aqui onde todos me odeiam. Eu não devo mais nada a ninguém, não é mesmo?

Draco virou-se novamente para Harry, sentando-se novamente e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Você não deve mais nada. Acabou. O que você tinha que fazer foi feito. Não há motivos para choro, Draco.

- Acabou. E agora? O que me resta? O que eu vou fazer agora? Sem a Ginny, não tem porque viver. Todo esse tempo eu tive um objetivo, mas agora ele se foi. Agora eu só tenho... Nada.

- Oras... Talvez você devesse conhecer o resto do mundo. Quem sabe viajar? O mundo trouxa é tão bonito. – Harry lançou um sorriso doce para o amigo. – Eu não posso te acompanhar. Mas a essa altura, talvez você nem queira mais companhia.

O Malfoy cerrou os olhos, prestando somente atenção ao movimento que as chamas faziam na lareira acesa.

- É... Talvez eu faça isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Está acabando... A partir daqui só tem mais dois capítulos. E ai acabou. A partir daqui já dá pra saber como as coisas vão terminar, não? Engano seu .

O final da história acontece no próximo capítulo. Depois é um bônus. Espero que seja tão surpreendente quanto eu imagino que será.

Beijos beijos e feliz Natal.

Obrigada ao **Ronnie Weezhy** pelo comentário, mas a Gina morreu mesmo... Eu sei que é triste, mas é assim. Desculpa :.


	10. O fim

- Pois é. Eu vou embora finalmente. – Draco apoiou a xícara de café na mesa, abaixando a voz. – Como todos queriam.

Harry abaixou o profeta sorrindo para o amigo. Depositando um prato com torradas na frente do loiro, Hermione se sentou ao lado do Potter.

- Larga de ser besta. Ninguém liga para esses aurores idiotas que não te deram uma chance. – Harry tomou um gole do café da xícara do loiro. – Mas fico feliz que resolveu acatar a minha idéia. Você vai gostar.

- Mas é um tanto drástico, - Continuou a Granger, passando manteiga em uma das suas próprias torradas. – Essa história de largar definitivamente da magia. Você tem certeza que quer quebrar a sua varinha? Viver como trouxa pode ser um pouco difícil.

Draco lançou um olhar furtivo pela janela. Claro que não tinha certeza. Mas queria arriscar a vida de trouxa.

- É...

O casal não pode conter algumas risadinhas abafadas. Hermione tomou uma das mãos do Malfoy entre as suas, com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Vamos sentir saudades, você sabe. Mas eu queria realmente agradecer por "aquilo". – Lançou uma piscadinha marota para o amigo, deixando um Harry confuso.

- Oras... Não tem de que. – Olhou ao redor um pouco surpreso – Acho que posso dizer que não vou sentir falta nenhuma desse lugar.

Levantou-se, puxando Harry para fora da cozinha.

- Ainda temos muito que arrumar. Passagens de trem, malas, uns últimos acertos. Se eu quiser realmente ir depois de amanhã, não dá pra deixar isso pra última hora.

Saíram para a sala movimentada. Durante o mês que passara ali, Draco já deixara de ser o centro das atenções. E mesmo que fosse, os comentários não o incomodavam mais. Aqueles idiotas não entendiam absolutamente nada.

Fechou a porta quando os dois entraram no tão conhecido quarto que o loiro ocupava.

- Todos os aurores moram aqui realmente? – Tirando do armário a mala marrom que ganhara, perguntou ao Potter.

- Não não... Só os que não são casados. Ou as vezes eles se casam entre si e ficam por aqui mesmo. É uma escolha própria morar aqui ou não. As vezes chegamos muito tarde das missões e todos acabam dormindo por ai. – Harry sentou na cama, sorrindo carinhoso para o amigo. – Mas essa casa é grande, e eu me sentiria um tanto solitário sozinho aqui, sabe?

Draco jogou a mala em cima da cama, amassando as roupas no espaço mínimo. Não tinha muita coisa mesmo.

- Dá pra entender... O Weasley me odeia com todas as forças, sabe? – Soltou uma risada cínica enquanto fechava a mala. – Ele me viu abraçando a Hermione uns dias atrás e acho que ficou com um bocado de ciúmes. Simplesmente se recusa a falar com ela e me fuzila pelos corredores.

- Oras. Ele é boa pessoa, apesar da cabeça dura.

- De qualquer forma, nunca deixe-o roubar "aquilo" de você.

Harry virou-se meio surpreso com a frase. Tirou um passe de trem da gaveta e entregou a Draco.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada não... Quem vai dar a boa notícia aos outros Aurores?

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido intensos. Apesar de todos os problemas, tudo estava certo e, daqui a algumas poucas horas ele estaria em um trem trouxa, em direção a Holanda. Não era uma perspectiva tão ruim afinal. Ele, Draco Malfoy, deserdado pela família. Sem o grande amor da sua vida... Nem os narcisos são mais tão bonitos como antigamente.

Mas as coisas finalmente melhorariam. Tinham que melhorar finalmente. "Férias longas, lugares bonitos", por que não?

Jogou a escova de cabelo dentro da mala, se olhando novamente no espelho redondo. Estava um caco. Parecia ter bem mais do que aqueles 31 anos. Realmente eram 31? Talvez não lembrasse mais nem a data do próprio aniversario. Aqueles dados fúteis não o interessavam mais.

Saiu do banheiro e apagou a luz, do lado de fora outro homem o esperava. O único amigo que teve aquele tempo todo.

- Vamos Drac, está na hora. – Harry tomou a mala do amigo, jogando-a sobre as costas. – Eu e Hermione vamos levar você a estação.

Draco sorriu, seguindo com o amigo pelo corredor mal iluminado. Pela primeira vez tinha amigos com quem contar. As coisas iam melhorar... Era impossível que não melhorassem.

Vamos então?

Hermione esperava-os a porta. Estava realmente muito bonita, usando um vestido simples porém elegante. Ela sim não parecia ter 30 anos. Os olhos do loiro foram diretamente levados aquilo que enfeitava seus cabelos: um narciso amarelo de âmbar.

Chamaram um táxi, cujo motorista era um gordo simpático de nome "Half" como ele lhes contou mais tarde. Há muito tempo Draco não tinha um momento de paz como aquela viajem entre a casa e a estação. Era de certa forma acolhedor aquele ambiente.

Pararam algumas quadras antes do local. Assim podiam ir conversando e de certa forma adiar o momento da separação. Cada passo que davam em direção ao destino, aumentava a tristeza da partida.

Um vulto saiu correndo de um beco atrás deles, chamando pelos três. Rony estava parado, gaguejando silabas e cuspindo sangue. Voltou-se novamente em direção ao beco e correu para a escuridão.

- Mas o que? – Sem pensar, correram no encalço do bruxo.

Era um beco escuro, atrás de um restaurante japonês, cheirando estranhamente a peixe. Draco nunca havia visto um lugar como aquele. Era o tipo de coisa que só existia no mundo trouxa.

- Draco, é uma cilada!

O loiro virou-se rapidamente, tentando ver os amigos. Os dois estavam seguros pelos braços, cada um com um armário que balançava as varinhas entre os dedos. No braço uma caveira já conhecida dos Malfoys.

Virou-se novamente para frente e viu o que temia. Parado com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios, estava o homem que o recebera a porta dos comensais. O novo chefe do bando. Ao lado dele, aquele que antes fora considerado um aliado: Rony.

- Ora ora... Um ratinho loiro.

- Droga... O que você quer?

- Draquinho... O que você acha que eu quero? Não é lógico? Eu quero a sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. – Um sorriso cínico apareceu nos lábios finos. – Você que foi um traidor. Tudo tem suas conseqüências, querido.

Draco retribuiu o sorriso. Devagar foi ajoelhando-se até ficar sobre os joelhos. Abaixou a cabeça, tirando a varinha do bolso sem que nenhum dos três comensais notasse. Botou-a no chão, rolando-a até que alcançasse o pé de Hermione.

- Parece que você só lucrou com a minha traição não foi mesmo? Agora é o chefe dessa merda. Meus parabéns. Está mais patético agora do que nunca. Esse rato do Weasley contou a vocês que eu ia partir hoje, não? Idiota... Nunca vai conseguir o amor da Granger. NUNCA. Sabe porque Ronzinho? Porque você é um I-D-I-O-T-A.

O sorriso cínico se transformou em uma desagradável contorção de boca. Apontou a varinha, segurando-a bem encostada a testa do loiro.

- Eu não queria te contar nada não, Draco. Mas você não está em condições de ser arrogante. Você vai morrer aqui e agora. – Apertou ainda mais a varinha contra a testa do Malfoy.

- Pois então... – Draco sorriu novamente, de maneira provocativa. – Vá em frente!

Tudo que se seguiu, mais tarde seria apenas um borrão na lembrança dos dois. As palavras murmuradas pelo comensal. O corpo de Draco, tombando devagarzinho. Sem uma gota de sangue, os olhos abertos e sem expressão.

Uma onda de dor invadiu o corpo de Hermione. Não dava pra agüentar, aproveitando da distração do guarda costas, se soltou dos braços dele, agarrando a varinha que o loiro havia jogado a seus pés.

Enxergava tudo vermelho, e teria matado qualquer um que se pusesse em sua frente. Se os três estivessem em sua frente, e não aparatado de volta para a segurança de seu esconderijo. Estava tudo programado desde o começo. E eles haviam caído como patinhos.

Jogou a varinha para longe, correndo ao encontro do corpo que Harry segurava em seus braços.

Seu coração doía como nunca e por algum tempo ficaram ali. Os dois. Como se estivessem com um Draco adormecido. Mas não dava pra fugir da verdade. A verdade te persegue aonde você tentar se esconder.

Um barulho de passos se fez ouvir. Hermione se levantou procurando por todos os lados o traidor. Achou-o encolhido, entre duas latas de lixo. Rony tremia como nunca, agachado e abandonado pelos companheiros. A Granger parou a sua frente apontando-lhe a varinha firmemente.

- Levanta. Deixe-me olhar para você. Seu rato!

Timidamente, o homem de cabelos ruivos começou a se erguer e, tão logo estava de pé, sentiu uma mão pressionar-lhe a garganta e uma fina varinha apontada para sua barriga.

- Eu nunca ia sair com você! Sabe porque? PORQUE EU AMO O HARRY! E sabe porque eu o amo? PORQUE ELE NUNCA ENTREGARIA UM AMIGO POR PURO CIÚME.

- Ele não era meu amigo! Ele nunca foi meu amigo...

Guardou a varinha no bolso, acertando um soco direto na face esquerda de Rony.

- VOCÊ O MATOU. Você nunca vai ter paz, Weasley. Nunca! Eu desejo que o as desgraças te persigam aonde quer que você se esconda.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do ruivo. Nunca vira Hermione tão brava. Estava simplesmente fora de si, e não falharia em mata-lo ali mesmo. Tinha certeza, e isso lhe dava medo. De repente a mão que lhe apertava a garganta se soltou.

- Suma daqui! Não quero ver sua cara nunca mais seu traidor. Nunca mais meta o focinho na minha vida! Eu tenho nojo de ter sido sua amiga. NOJO.

Harry observou atônito enquanto o antigo amigo saia correndo para longe do beco escuro. Ainda segurava Draco em seu colo, mas não podia acreditar que ele estava... Morto. Simplesmente a ficha não caira.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, os olhos cheios de água. Abraçou o Potter, escondendo a cabeça na dobra entre seu pescoço e o ombro. Queria que aquilo fosse só um sonho ruim. Mas nada pode ser exatamente como queremos.

- Eu te amo, Mione. – Harry retribuiu o abraço cheirando-lhe os cabelos castanhos. – Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas talvez eu não tenha como dizer isso no futuro. Tenho certeza que o Draco queria ter tido como agradecer pelo apoio que você nos deu. Por ter confiado nele.

Mais lagrimas caíram dos olhos da Granger. Um leve sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Ele te amava muito, sabe? Você foi a única pessoa em quem ele confiou de olhos fechados. Acho que ele não teve medo de ficar sozinho depois que a Ginny morreu. Porque você estava aqui.

Harry olhou para o céu, começava a anoitecer. Era a hora favorita de Draco. Podia ficar horas olhando o céu. Só olhando. O moreno sempre teve vontade de perguntar o que tanto ele procurava no céu. Agora não iria mais saber. Nunca mais.

- É... Eu era o melhor amigo dele. E mesmo assim fiquei paralisado quando ele precisou. Eu não pude fazer nada. Fiquei só olhando enquanto ele morria, na minha frente. – Uma expressão de dor tomou conta do rosto de Harry quando ele olhou novamente para a expressão pálida do amigo. – Ele morreu por minha causa. Eu devia tê-lo protegido no final.

Hermione olhou para o céu, exatamente onde estava a primeira estrela da noite.

- Talvez agora ele esteja finalmente junto da Ginny de novo. Quem sabe eles não estejam em algum lugar esperando pelas pessoas que amam. Talvez ainda iremos nos reencontrar. E certamente eles nunca nos abandonarão.

- O Draco sorria daquele jeito... Mas eu sei o quanto foi duro pra ele ter que ficar tanto tempo sem a Ginny. Ele fez a escolha dele quando largou o nome de Malfoy para se casar com ela. Só que nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que pudesse acabar tendo que viver sem a ruivinha.

A Granger secou as lágrimas, tirando a tiara e depositando entre as mãos de Draco. Olhou para Harry de maneira carinhosa.

- Tenho certeza de que agora eles estão juntos. E que vão esperar ansiosos o dia em que iremos nos reencontrar. Sem mágoas, sem tristezas. Apenas a eternidade.

Harry beijou a testa da bruxa.

- Vamos para casa.

N/A: Ninguém comente o tempo que demorou pra colocar isso aqui. E ninguém comenta como eu acabei com o final feliz.

=) Só não gosto de deixar histórias sem final...


	11. Epílogo?

- Ei Draco. Vem ver o pôr-do-sol

Contra a vontade, rosto sujo pela caixa de chocolate que ganhara aquela manhã, o garotinho de cabelos pretos desarrumados se arrastou para fora da casa. Tinha nos olhos castanhos um brilho maroto, que se intensificou ainda mais quando esse fitou o céu alaranjado do final da tarde.

Passou correndo rumo ao quintal, entre seus pais que, sentados no degrau mais alto da escada, observavam sorrindo a felicidade que o garotinho irradiava.

- Você já percebeu com quem ele se parece, não? – Tomando uma das mãos do marido entre as suas, Hermione sorriu-lhe. – Tanta energia. Essa coragem e inteligência. Como pode ele ser tão igual ao avô? Até os mesmos olhos...

Harry soltou uma risadinha antes de passar o braço por sobre os ombros da esposa. Já havia percebido e, as vezes, sentia um certo ciúmes por isso. Nada que não passasse tão rápido quanto chegara.

- Talvez ele seja a maior homenagem que eu podia fazer ao meu pai, afinal.

- Mas o nome não é o dele, não é mesmo?

O menino segurou o rabo do velho pastor alemão que habitava o quintal. Sentou-se então na grama e passou a contar as estrelas que começavam a pintar o céu.

- Vai fazer nove anos, não? Desde aquela noite... – Harry sorriu triste observando as mesmas estrelas que o filho. – É engraçado como ninguém, nem mesmo os aurores que mais o odiavam, sorriram quando voltamos com ele. Talvez tenha sido preciso que ele morresse para que se dessem conta de quão errado estavam.

Levantou-se, seguindo para o lado do garoto e pegando-o no colo. Apontou então para um ponto no céu.

- Está vendo aquela cruz ali, Draco? É o cruzeiro do sul. – O menino sorriu parecendo maravilhado com a nova descoberta. – Quando você estiver perdido, ela vai lhe apontar pra onde está o Sul. É só ver em que direção ela está.

- Então as estrelas servem para nos mostrar para onde ir, papai?

- É. Um dia, mamãe e eu não estaremos mais aqui para protege-lo. Você sabe para onde vamos? – Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nós vamos estar lá em cima. Com as pessoas que nos amamos e que já foram pra lá antes mesmo de você nascer. Você ama a mim e a mamãe?

Balançou novamente a cabeça, agora afirmativamente.

- Então um dia você vai estar novamente com a gente. Só que lá em cima.

O garoto sorriu maroto enquanto era posto novamente no chão. Correu para dentro de casa para pegar o resto do chocolate. Harry virou-se procurando o olhar da esposa que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar.

- Então um dia nós vamos estar lá em cima para contar pessoalmente ao Draco que o esforço dele não foi em vão. Para contar ao meu pai que o rosto dele continua vivo no nosso filho.

- Para pedir desculpas a Gina. – Hermione levantou-se seguindo até perto do marido e segurando a mão dele. – Por enquanto tudo que podemos fazer é continuar cultivando o jardim de narcisos. E nunca deixar morrer o buquê em cima da lareira. Agora... Está na hora do jantar, querido. Vamos.

E puxou-o pela mão porta adentro, pegando o garoto sujo de chocolate e arrumando a mesa de jantar.

_Mas enquanto não nos reencontramos, vamos continuar com muito carinho, movidos pela certeza de um dia matar as saudades das pessoas que tanto amamos e que, talvez, nem tivemos tempo de conhecer direito. Mas nós sempre as amaremos, do fundo do nosso coração, com toda nossa força de vontade._


End file.
